Never Give Up
by NewHarryPotterFanFictions
Summary: Draco has a sister, under circumstances she leaves her family to become a death eater. The Malfoys heartbroken learn to hate, but a certain mudblood changes Draco.when his sister returns an old love is reunited. pairings are DracoxHermione BlaisexOC
1. Ashley is Born

A young Draco Malfoy was currently sitting in a hospital chair swinging his legs while his father Lucuis paced back in fourth along the hallway clearly nervous for his wife giving birth. Another scream arupted from within the room, Narcissa had now been in labor for over 2 hours.

A sudden pop drew the two male Malfoy's attention to the new guests, a beautiful tall dark skinned woman with high cheek bones and with doe like eyes and a small dark skinned boy who looked similar to his mother (except the hair) by her side appeared. The woman nodded her head to Lucuis in anknowledgment, her long silky black hair tied in a ponytail swished against her back as she hurried into the room where her best friend was screaming about how Lucuis would never touch her again.

The small dark skinned boy raised a finely arched eyebrow, for a 3 year old Blaise Zabini was highly educated. "Why is your mum screaming"? He questioned his best friend, Draco got up and walked over to him; "My dad said mum is going to have a baby". Blaise nodded his head, "Your dad is acting funny" , the blonde haired boy watched his father pace, but before he could answer his friend another scream erupted this time it was Menissa Zabini "**IT'S A GIRL!".**

Lucuis quickly ran into the room followed by the two boys. Being short all the two friends could see was a pink blanket and could hear a cry coming from whatever was wrapped inside of it. Menissa and Lucuis walked out with the nurses to get all the information straight, leaving the two boys alone with Narcissa and whatever she was currently holding. She looked over to them and called for them to come over, "This is Ashley, your new sister Draco". The blonde haired boy wrinkled his nose is disgust "Why does she look so weird?" Narcissa let out a little laugh "She was just born silly.

Blaise was gazing at the newborn curiously, unlike Draco and Lucuis the girl had a tuff of brown hair much like the top of Narcissa's hair. "Can I hold her please"? Blaise asked curiously. Narcissa told him to hold his arms out and gently laid her daughter in his arms. "Hold her neck up a little more Blaise darling". He did so quickly and was suprised when he looked back down that she was looking at him and stretching out her little arm to touch him. Blaise felt a need to smile at the little girl, Draco had come to stand beside his friend to look at his new sister, both feeling a need to protect the bundle in Blaise's arms. Narcissa smiled at the scene.


	2. 6 Years Later

While The Boy Who Lived was trying to handle his life with the Dursleys, Draco and Ashley Malfoy were currently playing hide and go seek with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Ashley was it and had already found Pansy, she was easy to find because she was to busy trying to find Draco.

Even though Blaise, Draco, and Pansy were three years older than Ashley; you could almost always find all of them together. Ashley was currently giggling because her brother had been caught off guard when a certain black haired girl snuck up behind him. Shaking her head she decided to leave her brother in the hands of Pansy, and try to find a certain dark skinned boy. Blaise was always the hardest to find mainly because the boy didn't have Pansy trying to find him to get a kiss. Giggling some more she decided to go down by the family pond, it was the only place she had not searched for him yet.

Blaise was hiding behind a wooden boat the family had, it had been 15 minutes and there was no sign of the little 6 year old brown haired girl that he quickly grew attached to over the past 6 years. Most pureblood families were close, but none of them were as close as the Zabinis and Malfoys. Through thick and thin the two families remained close. Everytime his mother Menissa Zabini lost a husband Narcissa was their for her, even when the beautiful witch was put in the spotlight when one of her late husbands had died of posioning, allegations came out that the witch was killing off her lovers. The two families grew even closer when allegations came out that the Malfoys were followers of The Dark Lord and were willingly going to get the dark mark.

Ashley had noticied Blaise and decided to sneak up on the boy. Tip-toeing over she yelled "Boo!" The unsuspecting and completely unaware boy jumped up and stumbled backwards, falling into the lake. Ashley was laughing, until she noticied she didn't see Blaise anywhere. Looking over the end of the dock she yelled his name until something pulled her leg. Taking a quick breath of air before being pulled under, she was slightly afraid until she saw who the culprit was. Blaise smiled at her and went up for air. They got out of the lake and started back up to the Manor, on the way they bumped into Draco and Pansy. "Why are you guys wet" asked Draco looking at his best friend and sister up and down. "We decided to go for a swim of course" his sister stated sarcastically. Wiith a roll of eyes he just replied with they needed to be careful. Pansy and Draco headed up to the manor followed by Blaise and Ashley who shared a quick smile to one another.

Lucuis and Narcissa were watching the group of friends from above on one of the balconys, Narcisss leaned back into her husband. "Now that the Dark Lord is gone thanks to that Potter boy, we can live in peace" Narcissa quietly said and did not miss the shudder come from the man behind her. "Love, you know as well as I do that he is out there somewhere, he would not be so easily defeated by a boy, no not even a boy a baby", Narcissa wiped at tears in her eyes: just hearing those words from her husband frieghtened her. Her sadness was replaced with white hot rage however, "**NO NO NO! I WILL NEVER LET THAT THING TAKE MY CHILDREN AWAY FROM ME"** Lucuis grabbed his wife "be quiet do you want the children to hear you?" With tears in her eyes she shook her head no and sobbed, her legs barely supporting her weight. "Shhh i'm sorry cissy, you know how i feel about it, come now dry your tears, what would the kids think if they saw you cry? Hmm? I will do what i can to protect my family, if that stupid mudblood witch Lilly would have just of listened to dumbledore instead of Petigrew then none of this would have happened. No instead the dumb witch decided that her and that filthy blood traitor of a husband would be able to defeat The Dark Lord; I never did understand what Severus saw in her" he quietly whispered to his wife except for the last part he spoke with venom.


	3. New Friends

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Ashley walked in the mansion at the same time Lucuis and Narcissa got downstairs. Ashley noticed it looked like her mother had been crying, she tilted her head in curiosity but smiled back when her mother smiled at her. "Dobby, get lunch ready for the kids", Lucuis said when Dobby appeared once his name had been called. Turning to the 4 children after the house elf left he questioned if they were ready for their guest to arrive. Nodding their heads as a reply, they made their way upstairs to change.

Draco and Blaise went to Draco's room; it was a big bedroom, with a bed too big for a 9 year old. The room was a Emerald color with small stripes of silver adorning the walls. The boys changed quickly and decided to pass time playing wizard chess. "Do you know who's coming?" Blaise asked, "No mum and dad just said it was some of their friends" Draco replied while moving his knight away before Blaise could destroy it with his queen. The boys fell back into a comfortable silence.

Ashley and Pansy went to Ashley's room; like her older brothers room it was big; defiently too big for a 6 year old. Her room was a dark blue color with a black painted tree on the wall. Once dressed Pansy started to braid Ashley's hair, blushing profusely Pansy asked if she knew if Draco liked her. The younger girl giggled quietly, she thought it was cute how her older brother tried to avoid her friend. "I think he doesn't know how he feels to be honest Pans". After finishing Ashley's hair and still lightly blushing, Pansy suggested they go see the boys.

Walking across the hall, they walked into the room; where they found Blaise and Draco wrestling on the ground. Pansy cleared her throat to get the boys' attention, Blaise was the first to notice and jumped up quickly trying to straighten his shirt. Draco seeing the girls enter just mumbled something about Blaise always cheating and he too started to straighten his shirt. Rolling her eyes the youngest Malfoy made her way to her brothers bed and started jumping on it. "Hey those are clean sheets get off my bed" Draco said but his little sister just stuck her tounge out and continued jumping. Rolling his eyes, Draco ingnored her but with a sudden glint in his eye and with a smirk he pulled the blanket off his bed she was jumping on. She fell off the bed face first and hit her head, immediately tears formed in her eyes, she started crying. Blaise ran over to her and glared at his friend; "she was just plaing draco, why would you do that"? Draco eyes wide with horror didn't even hear blaise, he instantly felt bad. He mumbled a quick sorry and looked down at his feet, Pansy having been just standing there witnessing the whole thing glared at Blaise and said that he hadn't meant to do that.

Blaise calmed Ashley down by rubbing her head and kissing the spot she hit softly, her crys that were loud became small hiccups. Drying her tears they made their way downstairs to the living room. Narcissa noticied her daughters dishelved look and the looks of blame on the other 3's faces but before she could question it there was a loud pop indicating their guest had arrived. She glanced at the children again and told them to come meet the guests.

Narcissa pushed the kids infront of her where they had been hiding, "say hello to Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott" said Lucuis who had already been in the room waiting for the said guest to arrive. Vincent and Gregory were both chubby boys who looked more like brothers than friends to the group. Theodore on the other hand was already a tall, lanky boy for his age. He was the first to speak, he walked up to Ashley and grabbed her hand "hello you can call me Theo", he bent down and kissed her hand. She blushed profusely "I'm Ashley". While the adults were gushing over the two, Blaise was absolutly fuming, all he could think about was going over to this so called "Theo" kid and beating him to a pulp. Ashley looked away embaressed that she was blushing, Theo quickly kissed her cheek and let go of her hand. She blushed an even darker shade of pink, Blaise was scowling until Draco nudged him non to gently in the ribs, "look at those two fat asses". The dark skinned boy turned to look at the other new boys, they were both shoving a piece of cake in their mouths.

The adults left the room, telling the kids to go outside and play together.


	4. Jealousy

The 7 kids made their way outside while the adults went to talk business, the house elves were busy preparing lunch. "So you two" Draco said referring to Gregory and Vincent, the two boys stopped and turned around both _raising_ a eyebrow in question "do you two do anything more than shove food into your fat ass mouth"? The boys in question turned a shade of pink in anger. "Draco stop it" demanded Ashley. Theo grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear that must of been funny because she giggled. Blaise seeing this was absolutely furious, his hands balled into tight fist. Pansy noticed his reaction and knew of his crush on the young female Malfoy, she decided it would be best to diffuse the tension and not have to break up a fight later; so with this in mind Pansy suggested they play a game.

All attention turned to her, waiting on her to continue; "how about we play quidditch"? All the boys were of course excited, Ashley on the other hand was not so thrilled of her best friends suggestion. "But pans i'm scared to fly" she said now pouting, "you can ride with me i'll keep you safe" Theo said and she blushed. Blaise grew furious again, Pansy quickly said she could be a cheerleader. The smile that was once on Theo's face turned to a frown, he wanted the pretty malfoy girl with him. "Theo you be on Draco's team with Vincent , and Gregory you will be on Blaise's team with me" Pansy said. Everyone walked to the correct team, with Ashley standing off to the side. Theo walked up to her, "may I have a kiss for good luck please"? He asked with a smirk. She blushed and quickly nodded her head, standing on her tip toes she gave him a peck on the cheek, his smirk grew into a cheeky grin. Draco rolled his eyes and told him to hurry up so they could start the game. Blaise bristled in anger he was already planning to knock him off his broom, he kissed Ashley on her cheek all the while glaring at Theo. Ashley wished both teams good luck and watched as they flew in the sky completely unaware of the tension between Blaise and Theo.

Since they were playing with only 3 people on each team, they were not using the snitch. Gregory and Vincent were the beaters, while the others were the chasers. When everyone was in position Ashley released the quaffle. Draco dived for the ball catching it; heading for the goal, Pansy however cut him off and kissing him on the cheek quickly. Draco was suprised and taken off guard, so suprised that he missed Pansy take the quaffle from him. She passed it to Blaise, he sped to the other side and made a goal. Ashley cheered loudly for him, while making the dark skinned boy smirk with pride and cockiness; it absolutely pissed off Theo. He hit the unsuspecting boy with his broom, successfully knocking him off his broom. Everyone was so stunned watching him plummet to the ground.

Ashley ran to him after the intial shock, craddeling his head in her lap "Blaise speak to me please, are you okay?" She asked with tears in her eyes. He opened his eyes slowly but winced from the pain "Don't cry, I'm okay" he spoke in a whisper, he tried to reach out to dry her tears but cried out in pain. He dislocated his shoulder from the fall. His shout seemed to have get the others over their shock; as Pansy glared at Theo, the others descended to the ground. As they went over to check on Blaise, Pansy flew over to Theo "Why would you do that?" She whispered harshly. Even though she knew the others wouldn't be able to hear the conversation she wanted to be sure. The boy in question about to recieve a verbal lashing was completely oblivious, he was to caught up in his thoughts to hear her. "why had he reacted like that, to a simple cheer"? He asked himself but he knew the way they looked at each other was different from the way she looked at anyone else. Just the thought of that dark skinned boy being at the center of her attention and affection only made his anger boil.

Pansy determining that Theo was not going to ever answer her headed down to where her friends were. Ashley was still crying over Blaise while Draco, Vincent, and Gregory were trying to help him get inside the mansion. Although it did not look that way at all, the oldest Malfoy was currently smacking the two over weight looking boys on the back of their heads. They had very stupidly grabbed blaise by his arm that had the dislocated shoulder, causing more pain than helping. Sighing out loud she determined that boys were stupid espically the ones she was surrounded by, of course the only exception being Draco. With her help Ashley was able to get him to the mansion, leaving behind the three fighting boys; Theo was walking quietly behind them with his head down scowling. She was honestly suprised the boy was following them but thought nothing more of it as they reached the door.

Ashley got Dobby to retrive her mother, when she arrived she asked what happened to Blaise. At her question Theo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Blaise, he was already expecting for the dark skinned boy to tell Narcissa that he had knocked him off his broom. Guess how suprised he was when Blaise glanced at him out of the corner of his eye then looked at and told her it was just an accident. She quickly healed his arm and told them lunch should be ready soon. Draco had come in grumbling about idiots followed by Vincent and Gregory who were pink in the face with what looked like embaressment and a look of guilt.


	5. Lunch

Lunch was finally ready and the kids walked to the dining area where the adults were already sitting, Menissa Zabini had flooed in a few minutes earlier to join her friends. With everyone sitting at the table now, Dobby the head house elf snapped his fingers and the food appeared on the table. The Goyle and Crabbe families mouths watered just looking at the food. Everyone piled food on their plates and started eating, silence fell on the table with only the sounds of silverware against plates were heard. Soon small talk started then full out conversations were heard all around the room.

Lucuis over heard his son call Vincent and Gregory by their surname, he scowled at his son on the other end of the table. Feeling someone stare at him he turned to see his father glaring at him, he glared back; how could his father possibly expect him to be friends with the two bumbling idiots? Lucuis turned back to his conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Nott, they were currently suggesting an arranged marriage between his daughter and their son. His daughter was not a subject he took lightly, she was his pride and joy whole heartdly. Glancing at his daughter he noticed so much of himself in her, while Draco most defiently could be his look a like, his daughter was as strong as he was. His son was more like Narcissa who let emotion control their actions; where as his daughter took after him who let power control his actions. His son just started to show signs of knowing magic last year, where as with Ashley he has to keep his wand out of reach. She was already so powerful he knew she would make him proud.

On the subject of an arranged marriage he had to bite back a harsh reply and just say they would see later on how things progressed with them. He did not want to think about letting his little girl go anytime soon. If only he knew what was to come .

Lunch was now over and the group of adults made their way out to the Malfoy garden, where tables and chairs sat. The kids went down towards the lake, blankets were laid out for them to sit on, of course Pansy sat with Draco on one, Gregory with Vincent on the largest blanket, Theo pulled Ashley with him on to one, and Blaise sat alone. "My father told me that i'll be going to Hogwarts next year, it's supposed to be the best wizarding school ever built, of course i've already got my letter" Draco stated smugly. Crabbe and Goyle's mouth opened in astonishment, they looked at each other then back at Draco "wow" was all they could seem to say. The blonde haired boy smirked in superiority, a smirk that would do his father proud I might add. His sister rolled her eyes, Draco was lately talking all about the school and it made her mad that she could not go there yet. Being 3 years younger was starting to annoy her, she wanted to be able to go to school with her brother, Pansy, and Blaise not sit around the house all day alone. She scowled at the ground "It isn't fair" she thought to herself, Blaise noticed she looked angry and tapped her on her shoulder bringer her out of her thoughts.

Theo watched as the dark skinned itallian boy and the girl he liked walked away from the group. When he looked back to the group still sitting on their blanket he noticed Pansy glaring at him, he smirked at her which only seemed to fuel her rage more at the boy.

Blaise and Ashley were walking in silence, the youngest Malfoy was deep in thought once again and Blaise was thinking about how he was going to ask her what he wanted to. He glanced at her a few times, feeling his cheeks get hot when he thought about how beautiful she was; he was so deep in his thoughts that he completely missed Ashley stop by a tree, Blaise blushed even more and walked back to the tree, he was extremely thankful for his dark complextion to hide the blush.

Ashley climbed up the tree and once she got comfortable she held her hand out for Blaise to take. It was funny actually Ashley thought silently, the taller boy could never climb a tree she always helped him. As Blaise was getting comfortable on the branch beside her, she laid down on hers watching the clouds pass by slowly. Blaise leaned back against the trunk of the tree, he just didn't think he could keep himself balanced on a branch laying down.

They stayed like that for awhile, just staring up at the sky. Ashley's eyes closed breifly but opened when she heard Blaise talking to her. "I'm sorry what was that Blaise?" She asked slightly embaressed that she allowed herself to let her mind drift off. The boy in question chuckled and replied "I asked what you thought about the others?". The question had honestly caught her off guard, she wasn't expecting that. "Crabbe and Goyle are stupid, when school starts I'm sure my brother will boss them around and use them, not really a friendship if you ask me; but the two of them will not notice". When she grew silent after talking Blaise looked over at her, she always seemed to suprise and amaze him with her intelligence and strength; there was never a dull moment with her.

"what about Theo?" He asked nervously, he did not know what her answer would be; he had overheard and talking about marriage between the two and it hurt to even think about seeing her with another guy. He heard her sigh and turned to look at her wanting his attention to be only on her. "I don't know to be honest with you, he's alright but it's something about him that gives me a weird feeling, I don't know how to explain it but I get the same feeling with his mum and dad as well." To say Blaise was shocked would be the understatement of the year. He watched as Ashley glared at the ground seemingly in deep thought once more, as he let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding in he now knew he defiently hated Theo.


	6. The Letter

Vincent, Gregory, and Theo's parents took them home after saying goodbye and setting up quidditch meet up dates for the boys to practice before Hogwarts in a year. Pansy left next but not without giving Draco a quick kiss on his cheek. Draco blushed profusely and muttered a quick goodbye to the girl that had a crush on him. Blaise however was staying the night at malfoy manor, he hugged and kissed him mum before she left for Zabini manor.

Lucuis and Narcissa told the kids goodnight and told them not to stay up too late. Ashley, Draco, and Blaise went to the garden where a big fountain was and sat down on the ground to play with the fish swimming around in it. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time, each enjoying the quietness that night brings.

Draco was the first that got tired, after saying goodnight he went up to his room. Blaise and Ashley moved closer to each other, Ashley laid her head down on his shoulder. "It's beautiful tonight isn't it?" she asked aftera few minutes of silence. "Yes" he replied then glanced down at her, to him her beauty surpassed that of the night sky but he did not voice his opinion instead he just admired her beauty.

"Blaise" she said

"hmm" he mumbled

She giggled "I've been trying to get your attention for a while now"

He muttered "sorry" and felt his cheeks heat up in embaresment

"will you promise to never forget me when you go to Hogwarts?"

Blaise was confused, did she really believe anyone could forget her? He loved her and knew that he would never stop loving her. "I promise" was all he said.

In a movement that completely suprised Blaise, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. His mouth dropped open, she giggled and got up to go inside; "I love you Blaise, Always" she said before walking inside and closing the door. Blaise could not believe what just happened, he reached his hand up to touch the spot where her lips had been just moments before. He smiled widely then remembered what she said and if possible his smile grew more. He would never forget this night. Blaise climbed the stairs of Malfoy manner all he could think of was the kiss Ashley gave him and her saying "I love you". Even as he fell asleep he dreamed of the moment with a smile on his face.

But elsewhere a dark figured loomed plotting his next plan, he watched as his owl flew out in the midnight sky carrying a letter in his beak.

Lucuis and Narcissa were the first two up in the morning, they each felt on edge; as if they knew something was going to happen. Dismissing their feelings the couple made their way downstairs to get coffee and read the paper. Dobby brought them their hot cups of coffee and paper "Dobby also brings his master mail, it arrived last night sir" he said freightened that Lucuis would beat him or make him iron his fingers. Lucuis snatched the letter from the frail house elf, as he opened it he knew who it had to be from. "Leave us" he told Dobby, with a snap of his fingers he disappeared to another location of the manor to clean. "It's from the Dark Lord" as her husband muttered the last 5 words that she wanted to hear Narcissa broke down in tears without even reading the letter. Lucuis handed her the letter and got up to stand behind his wife. There would be nothing he could do to comfort her but he coukd at least try, he thought as he put his hands on her shoulders.

She sobbed as she read over the letter for what felt like the millionth time, her vision blurred as her tears increased and was unable to blink them away. She furiously swiped at her eyes trying to rid them of her tears, everytime she re read the letter it said the same thing; bringing her absolutely no comfort.

It read:

Lucuis I am disappointed in you not coming to be by my side, as you were my most trusted death eater. You must be a bigger fool then I had thought if you really believed that the Potter boy killed me. I will be gathering all the Death Eaters in a year due to the fact that I am not at my complete strength.

But this is not why I am sending you this letter, as you are aware I am building an army. The last war cost me many of my followers so I am in need of more. By the end of this week I expect you to send me one of your brats to be in my army. The other will go to school, as to not raise any suspicions; later they will also join. I expect you to send me the strongest out of the two now, Lucuis do not disappoint me hopefully this brat of yours will be more loyal than you.

When you have made your decision have them come to the forbidden forest on Hogwarts grounds, I will train them and they will become a death eater. I will send them to Hogwarts once I think they are ready and when I believe they can be trusted.

Farwell for now Lucuis

Narcissa let her tears fall, giving up on trying to stop them. One of her kids would be in the hands of that vile creature and there was nothing she would be able to do about it. Being so caught up in the letter they received Lucuis and Narcissa missed hearing the footsteps of the kids coming down the stairs so when Ashley ran to her mother and hugged her around the waist she was suprised. "Mommy whats wrong?" She asked and when she recieved no answer just more sobs and her mum holding her tightly she looked up at her father. There was no response out of him either, he turned away from the scene not able to think about his life without one of his kids.

Ashley noticed a letter on the table and tried to reach for it but Lucuis smacked her hand and grabbed the letter swiftly "you are to never open this, understand?" He demanded harshly with a fierce scowl on his face. Ashley had never been disciplined before, in fact Draco was the one who got in trouble even if it was her fault. She was daddy's little girl; with tears in her eyes she nodded yes and squirmed out of her mothers grasp and went up to her room; slamming the door shut.

Both Draco and Blaise had stood off to the side watching; father and son glanced at each other for a moment before Lucuis walked away with the letter in hand. Narcissa followed behind her husband weeping silently, the boys glanced at each other and without words decided to go check on the youngest malfoy heir. They found her pacing back and fourth obviously in deep thought or simply not acknowledging them being there.

"There is something about that letter that has mum and dad so upset, and i'm going to find out what it says" she said.

"no, obviously they do not want us to know what it said, just leave it alone Ashley" Draco said, yeah sure he was curious about what was in the letter as well but he knew that snooping around was not going to end well.

Ashley on the other hand thought differently, if they could figure out what upset their parents then maybe they could help. What could upset a Malfoy anyway? She thought absentmindly, afterall they were one of the most strongest pureblood families, this was common knowledge. To think that someone with higher power could inflict fear into her family made her mad! She was a Malfoy damnt and Malfoy's bowed down to no one.

Blaise went home later that evening, he wanted to be there for his friends but he also knew when someone needed to be alone. The family needed to talk alone, Draco would tell him what happened anyway so he wasn't too worried about that. But he could not get rid of the feeling that something was going to happen, he felt silly for it afterall it was just a letter, Right? But the way Narcissa was holding on to Ashley earlier made him question exactly what was in the letter.

After dinner that night at Malfoy manor Ashley had already decided at night she would sneak in her father's office and read the letter.

It was raining and thundering, it was 1am and she was sure that everyone would be asleep. She made sure that she was quiet as she made her way through the manor to her father's office. A loud boom from outside of thunder made her jump as she reached for the door handle. Her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would pound out of her chest. She reached the desk and started opening up drawers and looking around, being sure to place everything the way it was before she closed it. At last she found the letter, as she opened the envelope she held her breath worried her father would walk in on her.

The flashes of lightening flashed in the background as she read the letter, after each word the room seemed to grow colder. As she finished the letter she was shivering, she ran to Draco's room jumping on him. "Draco wake up" she harshly whispered. Draco groggily woke up and turned on his bed side table lamp with a clap of his hands. "What, what is it? It's 1:30 in the bloody morning Ashley" he stated still groggy from being woken up but she just thrust the letter in his face. He read the letter, then rubbed his eyes now fully awake reading it again to make sure he read it correctly.

Brother and sister stared at each other.


End file.
